1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzaminoethylphenoxycyclohexylacetic acid derivatives, to preparations of such compounds and to antihyperlipidemic agents comprising such compounds as the active ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known to clinically use Bezafibrate, Clofibrate and analogous compounds; nicotinic acid derivatives; hormones such as protein assimilation steroids; unsaturated aliphatic acid such as linoleic acid; cholestylamine and .beta.-sitosterols as antihyperlipidemic agents.
The inventors have studied and proposed various oxyacetic acid derivatives and their effects to human-bodies and have found that certain oxyacetic acid derivatives have desired antihyperlipidemic properties.